Sometimes Dreams Come True
by TiffWheresAny
Summary: Kaylynn keeps having a dream over and over agian so what does she do when that dream comes true? she runs. away from what she knows will happen. but what if shes wrong, can she risk it? When love puts your life on the line.not twilight.original.
1. prologue

Ok this is my first time putting any kind of story on here… I'm not much the writer but sometimes it just comes to me and I have to write it down so here goes nothing…….

Prologue

I've had this dream before, over and over again the same thing….

But no matter what, I can't get rid of it; this dream just keeps coming back for more. It starts out with me walking on the beach then running to something that needs me wants me, then falling right into his arms, but instead of him kissing me or holding me he throws me into the water letting it tug me away, away from him, so far I have no idea where I am just the blackness around me and the sadness that seeps into me. Then I wake up.

I don't know who he is or what he wants, why he invades my dreams like this, but soon I'll find out………………..


	2. Rain

Ok this is my first time putting any kind of story on here… I'm not much the writer but sometimes it just comes to me and I have to write it down so here goes nothing…….

**_Chapter 1: Someone following me_**

When I woke I was trenched in sweat and my black hair was sticking to my face. Typical…. I'm used to it by now, but it still bothers me… the darkness around me made me shiver. I turned my lamp on to scared of the darkness of my room. I try to keep telling me self, _come on Kaylynn it was just a dream nothing more._

I finally have enough strength to get up and take a shower. Slowly coming awake and washing the dream away. I finished, Grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. Looking at myself in the mirror, I could tell I hadn't been getting any sleep. The bags under my eyes were so dark and bluish it looked like I got punched in the eye. I sighed and slowly turned to look at my clock 3:20 not even time to get up for school.

Not even trying to go back to sleep knowing it was a failure, I grabbed some of my favorite holed jeans and a black tank top, some shoes and headed down the stairs. Not even bothering to be quiet no one was home. My mother was probably out with some guy, drunk, and would be calling for me to come get her, even though she knows I won't.

Walking on the wet sidewalk has become a normal ritual, never sleeping does things like this to you. As I walked my normal path, listening to some dogs bark and a few cars passing, it started to drizzle. _Shit_ i think _I forgot my jacket_. I started to round the corner when I saw someone or thought I did. Looked back to see if the person was still there, But no one was there. I rubbed my eyes and kept walking, Must be still half asleep.

Finally making to my favorite spot, I sat down under the old oak tree, thinking about my father. When my father was alive he would take me here, to this beautiful tree that's been around for so long. Sometimes just to sit here and talk, other times we even read under this tree. He used to tell a books are wonderful, but they are even better when you were reading it in your favorite place.

One day I came out for are usual reading time to find him not there, he _never_ misses our special time together, I remember thinking. Later that night I was told my father had died in a car crash. I closed my eyes remembering that day.

I leaned back against the tree wishing he was still here. A few tears started falling from my eyes and I just let them drop, this was the only place I could just let them fall. I finally just let it all out. Slowly the drizzling became big fat drops of rain coming down fast but I didn't care I just let it fall on me; it seemed the sky I was crying with me. Something touched my face. I opened my eyes quickly looking up too see _HIM_**. **


	3. Dear god help me!

Chapter 2:

Why was he here? How could he be here, not even two feet away? It was just a dream; he's a figment of my imagination. I kept replaying this in my head. None of it made sense. This isn't real. _I'M GOING CRAZY i thought _!

"No you're not" he said sarcastically.

I Looked at him meeting his eyes,for a brief second they were charcoal black, and then started running as fast as I could. Running from him. I ran, my legs pushing me faster out of the sheer fear of what he could do. I knew it wasn't safe to be around him. My body reacted automatically, when my mind just wanted to run into his arms and stay there. My mind was wrong… My heart was wrong. It can't be like this I told myself, he can't be the one. Things just don't fit.

My legs finally broke down and I started crying right there in the middle of the street. I caught my breath, coming to my senses; I moved and began walking home. My legs protesting against the pain, but I kept going I needed to get home. At least it was some place I thought was safe. I finally got to the door breathing so hard and shivering from the cold.

My body ached as I turned the knob. I walked in letting the safety and warmth of my house greet me. I quickly went straight to my room taking off my jeans, pulling a new shirt on and got under the covers. Tears slowly came down my cheeks. So many questions I didn't understand, but before I could even try to make sense of them sleep claimed me pulling me into a deep slumber.

* * *

_(Beep beep beep)_

_Huh? I_thought, I looked at the clock, it was 7:30, well at least I got some sleep I thought as climbed out of my bed shutting off the alarm, Id forgotten about because I never needed it, I was always already up around this time. I had half an hour to get to a school that was 20 minutes away. _great just great_i thought as i hurried to get dressed brushing my teeth and my hopelessly tangled hair i rushed out to my car looking at the clock in the dashboard 7:40 if i drove super fast i might make it i buckle and drive off the one place where things make since. School. My stomach rumbled _damn_ i thought_ i'd forgotten about breakfast oh well_ _i guess_ .When i arrived (in the nick of time i might add) I made a beeline for Spanish.

Its really hard focusing on something*like Spanish* when you have a million other things going on in your head. My Spanish teacher Mrs.B, was talking 90 miles an hour, not even caring if you understood anything she was saying, but none of it went in my head with out coming out. All i could think was, was i dreaming, am i going crazy??? I laid my head in my hands replaying what happened last night.I sighed, just don't think about it, it never happened. Some one tapped my shoulder. _Hello teacher is talking, you better wake up she isn't going to repeat this._ she wrote

It was my best friend in the whole wide world, Juniper, looking at me like she couldn't believe what i was doing.

_Sorry late night _i wrote back .

_Again?_ _You need help, not sleeping is really bad and you look like crap_. _No offense_. I glared at her.

"Kaylynn would you like to teach or would you like to sit and keep quite." Mrs. B yelled

"Sorry Mrs.B I was explaining what you said to Juniper." I smiled a very innocent smile and sat back in my seat. I heard Juniper snicker.

Tap Tap Tap.....Someones tapping on the door.

Mrs.B glared at it but walked over to answer it. She stood there talking with someone. I started to try some homework that was supposed to be done yesterday. W_hat was the first colony that was sucessful in America? wtf... am i supoosed to know this?_

_"_Omg kaylie wake up! New hottie in town. Boy toy. Shiney new toy!"

"What is it Juniper?" She took my head and turned all the way to the door.

"Class we have a new student today"...... And _he_ walked in. Holy. Fucking. Shit.

**finally done... so here ya go... hope you love it!!!!! :) * i owe credit to my Bestie( AmbyrBlaze) shes been a great help on this so thank her too!!!!!!!! **


End file.
